


Galvanism

by spacegeography



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegeography/pseuds/spacegeography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://starrynvghts.tumblr.com/post/146412895050/friend-could-u-give-me-some-barmaro-prompts-i-am"> based on a prompt </a> from <a href="http://sergeantamaro.tumblr.com"> sergeantamaro </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Galvanism

**Author's Note:**

> [ based on a prompt ](http://starrynvghts.tumblr.com/post/146412895050/friend-could-u-give-me-some-barmaro-prompts-i-am) from [ sergeantamaro ](http://sergeantamaro.tumblr.com)

Rafael was in front of his dresser mirror trying to get a tuft of hair to stay flat. It was taking a ridiculous amount of gel to get it to go in the right direction, and it still wasn’t staying put. That’s what he got for showering at night and sleeping with damp hair to try to get twenty more minutes of sleep. He checked the time to see if he could jump in the shower. He could if he hurried. And if Nick got out soon. Which wasn’t likely; Nick always spent a while under the spray, enjoying the heat and relaxing his muscles before work.

He used more gel instead of waiting. When Nick finally emerged a cloud of steam followed, fogging the mirror as Rafael was finishing his tie. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

Nick came up beside him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was warm, skin still slightly wet. It was tempting to turn around and lick the errant drops of water off him. Rafael spared another look to the clock. 

Nick followed his line of sight and hummed. He stepped closer, completely invading Rafael’s space so there was no distinction between their air. “We got time,” he said lowly. The sudden surge of adrenaline made Rafael’s fingers struggle with his cufflinks. Nick took the towel from around his waist and looped it around Rafael’s neck, using the ends to tug him forward for another kiss. This one was slower, more promising. Rafael could hear nothing but the wet sounds their mouths were making, could feel nothing past the warmth of the towel and Nick’s lips. 

Nick’s hand slid down from Rafael’s chest to the front of his slacks, cupping him through the fabric. Rafael didn’t look at the clock again. He didn’t want to know how many minutes they had; he only wanted Nick’s body against him. There was still steam in the room from the shower, making the bedroom humid, hot, like a rainforest. Rafael rocked his hips to get more pressure.

Nick laughed quietly, puffs of air against Rafael’s neck. “We got time,” he said again. He pulled the towel away; Rafael shivered at the sudden cold air. “Sit down,” Nick said, giving Rafael a slight push.

Rafael sat at the foot of the bed, and watched as Nick knelt down in front of him. His eyes were roaming up and down, left and right, trying to look at every detail of Nick’s body at once. There was a slight flush to his skin, the hair on his body still slicked down in places. Rafael got to see each line, each way his body twisted and moved. The way his muscles contracted even in the simple movements of shuffling forward on his knees. The way his dick twitched and bobbed as it got harder. 

Nick ran his hands up Rafael’s thighs. Rafael let out a breath he was holding. It felt like he was in a dream. Nick opened his pants and licked his cock and it felt like he was dead. Rafael leaned back so he was propped up on his elbows, let a smirk play on his face. Nick teased him for ages, licking, kissing, stroking Rafael with his hand, but still not taking him fully into his mouth. Rafael was flat on his back by then, the smirk long gone, replaced by a slack mouth as he panted. His hips kept twitching up on their own accord. It was torture. He loved it. 

When Nick finally opened his mouth, finally started to suck, Rafael arched on the bed and buried his hands in Nick’s hair. He tugged hard, letting the damp curls twist around his fingers. Nick groaned deeply, and vibrations traveled up Rafael’s spine. It was a perfect closed circuit. Nick loved having his hair pulled, he loved the grounding edge of pain, just sharp enough to enhance his nerve endings. The more Rafael yanked, the more enthusiastic he was as he hollowed his cheeks around Rafael, and the harder he sucked, the tighter Rafael’s grip became.

Rafael was close, electricity centering. He forced his eyes open to look at Nick again, moaned at what he saw. Nick’s eyes staring back at him, one arm moving as he touched himself. He just needed a little more, the last spark that would carry him over the precipice. Nick was working faster, and he was almost, almost. And then Nick took one of Rafael’s hands from the top of his head and placed it on his jaw. Rafael could feel Nick’s throat working, the pleased humming he was making, the strain of his tendons. The building of energy when from static to kinetic as Rafael cursed and contracted, pleasure radiating from one point out into the rest of his body. 

Nick let him slip out his mouth and then pressed his forehead against Rafael’s clothed thigh until he came, too. They were both breathless, slowly cooling down, for a few moments. 

And then Rafael looked at the clock.

“Shit. It’s time to go.” He sat up quickly, rearranging his pants. 

“Sorry,” Nick said, though he didn’t look it. Not a bit.

Rafael hurried back to the mirror to check his tie and shirt, and nearly died at the sight. His hair was now sticking out in all directions, like he’d stuck a fork in a socket. 

Nick came up behind him, kissed his cheek again. “Worth it,” he said.  


End file.
